Tokyo
Im Alter von nur 17 Jahren beschloss Miyavi, nach Tokyo zu gehen. Auslöser war der Tod seines Senpai, nach dem er desorientiert war und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Nach dem Verlust verteilte er eine Zeit lang Flyer für Erwachsene, ehe er seinen Entschluss fasste. Miyavi:" Ich begann mich darüber zu wundern, was ich tun sollte und dachte darüber nach, nach Tokyo zu gehen. Ich hatte meine Brieftasche, meine Zigaretten, mein Handy, und ich dachte, ich gehe nach Tokyo." Die erste Zeit Da Miyavi nicht viel Geld hatte, nahm er den Nachtbus. Dafür musste er aber zuerst nach Kyoto, da von Hyogo aus keiner nach Tokyo ging. Nach 8 Stunden erreichte er schließlich Tokyo. Dort machte er sich auf nach Hachiōji. Er wollte eine Ex-Freundin von sich treffen, in der Hoffnung, bei ihr vorerst eine Bleibe finden zu können. Da dies nicht möglich war, stand er vorerst allein da. In dieser ersten Nacht schlief Miyavi auf der Straße, wie er es bereits in Osaka früher getan hatte: "...ich kam am 29. Mai, ''vielleicht auch am 28. an, ''saisonal war dafür also alles in Ordnung." Danach ging er zu dem über, was er bereits kannte: Er ging zu verschiedenen Orten und Clubs, traf verschiedene Leute und besuchte verschiedene Shows. Er bekam Anfragen zu Modeln und verschiedenen Bands beizutreten. Nach 2 Wochen entschied er, wieder zurück nach Hause zu gehen: "Ich meine, ich hatte meinen Job verlassen, meine Eltern- ich hatte es zu nichts gebracht. Hatte keine Kleider, Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr erinnern, wie ich durchgekommen bin." An dem Tag, an dem er plante zurückzukehren, bekam er einen Anruf von einem Freund eines Freundes der fragte, ob sie nicht jammen wollten. Da Miyavi noch Zeit hatte bis sein Zug ging, sagte er zu. Er borgte sich eine Gitarre, spielte mit den anderen und wurde so Teil von Due'le quartz. Er sagte, er würde seinen Aufenthalt in Tokyo verlängern. Sie sagten ihm, sie hätten einen Auftritt am nächsten Tag oder den Tag darauf (Miyavi war sich nicht mehr sicher), er sagte,er spiele mit ihnen, wenn sie ihm eine Gitarre borgen können. Er borgte sich das ganze Equipment und sie spielten nahe der Meguro Station, an einem Ort, ‚Live Station‘ genannt. Dies war Miyavis erster Auftritt in Tokyo. Danach bat er die anderen um eine Woche, um seine Sachen von zuhause zu holen. Umzug Miyavi ging zurück nach Hyogo und zeichnete alle Lieder auf, die er in Demotapes hatte. Dabei arbeitete er die ganze Woche Tag und Nacht an den Liedern. Arbeiten tat er mit einer 4-Track-Maschine. Nach der Woche fuhr er mit dem Shinkansen zurück nach Tokyo. Mitnehmen tat er dabei 2 Boston-Taschen, einen Gitarrenkoffer und noch andere Dinge mit, nach eigener Aussage "So viel Zeug, dass ich drei Mal die Treppen hoch und runter musste um alles allein zu tragen- ach und zwei Boxen. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit an der Musik gearbeitet, ich dachte, wenn ich es schicke, würde es nicht pünktlich in Tokyo sein. Und was sonst hatte ich?" Da Miyavi jedoch zuvor nicht geschlafen hatte und das Tragen des Gepäcks anstrengend war, bekam er, kaum dass er in Tokyo war, 40 °C Fieber, für eine ganze Woche. Die anstehenden Shows wurden also vorerst gecancelt. Due'le quartz - Zeit bis heute Miyavi widmete sich dann ausführlich dem Voranbringen der Band, entwickelte dabei jedoch auch wieder Komplexe und Depressionen. Nach einer Auszeit auf Okinawa kehrte er zurück nach Tokyo und machte mit der Band weiter. Es ist nicht genau bekannt wann, aber Miyavi war kurzzeitig u.a. auch in dem Session Bandprojekt MINTAISHI tätig (etwa um 2000 herum). Nach der Auflösung Due'le quartz' blieb Miyavi in Tokyo und kümmerte sich dort um seine Solokarriere. Bis zu seinem Umzug nach LA im Jahr 2014 lebte er hier. Häufig wird er als "The Samurai Guitarist from Tokyo" vorgestellt. Sowohl Japan- als auch weltwelt. künstlerische Verwendung "Tokyo" findet auch immer wieder künstlerisch den Weg zu ihm. Hier einige Beispiele: * Seine Webseitenadresse lautet http://myv382tokyo.com . * Eine seiner Touren nannte sich "NEO TOKYO SAMURAI BLACK". * Im Lied "WHAT'S MY NAME?" heißt es u.a.: "Hi my name is MYV yo what's up I got a MIC, From Tokyo to rock you all with the bling bling six string thing." * Miyavis erster Tweet bei Twitter am 29.05.2009 war: "CHEK CHEK 1,2 1,2 TOKYO" Kategorie:Zur Person Miyavi